


sweet child of mine

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: "Today we will be doing a fun exercise." Kurenai gestures towards a ragdoll she pulls from one of the boxes. " Each of you will be given a chakra doll that will act as a substitute for a child. These "children" all have triggers in which you all will have to solve and calm them."------------------------Naruto goes back to looking down at the lifeless thing in his hands that he'll have to take care of for the next week. They said that they would all activate tonight at 7pm, and he would be lying if he said he was nervous as hell. But how bad could these little guys be?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto abo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774969
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent narusasu fluff tbh  
> this is gonna be a short little multichapter fic

All the Senseis are standing in the front of the classroom, a giant pile of boxes surrounding them as all of their pupils look on. 

"Good Morning, Everyone!" Gai-Sensei exclaims loudly to which everyone but Rock Lee flinches at. The beta slamming his hands on his desk and answering his teacher with equal enthusiasm. "Good Morning, Senseis!" There's a number of eyerolls throughout the room, but there's a general mumbling of greeting all around. "Today we will be doing a fun exercise." Kurenai gestures towards a ragdoll she pulls from one of the boxes. " Each of you will be given a chakra doll that will act as a substitute for a child. These "children" all have triggers in which you all will have to solve and calm them." The doll lights up blue and pings. " Likewise, each time the doll is not soothed." She pauses as the doll lights up red and an irritating buzzer sound rings out. 

There's an awkward silence that hangs on for a second, before a hand rises. 

"Yes?" Asuma speaks up as The other senseis start unpacking the rest of the chakra dolls from the boxes. 

"uh, so....why are we doing this?" Kiba asks, confused. Naruto nods, leaning back in his seat. 

Kakashi raises the doll he has in his own hand. "Think of this as.....experience for when you all have little rugrats of your own." All the girls and a couple of the boys groan in disgust. 

Kurenai lightly smacks him on the shoulder and clears her throat to get the attention on herself. "This exercise is to teach all of you how to care for another person. Think of this doll as a wounded teammate, or vulnerable civilian that you are in charge of. While strength and battle skill are important to the life of a shinobi, patience, compassion, and common sense should not be overlooked." 

Gai steps up, arms full of dolls. "Also, the team whose dolls have the highest average will be given upper ranking missions for the next month!" He announces loudly to which almost everyone cheers on. 

Kakashi waves at the excited teens. "But the team with the lowest ranking average will be given only D-rank missions for the next two months." He says with a smile, to which a collective groan rings out.

\---

Naruto stares at his doll. Uhh.....so.....is he just supposed to carry this thing around or....?

"We totally got this guys!" Sakura says as she lifts up her doll at them. There's a chuckle from further away and the pink haired alpha whips her head to see Ino hiding a smirk behind her hand. "How funny! You don't think you're actually going to win, do you Forehead?" The beta teases. Sakura fumes and stalks towards the other team, doll gripped in her clutches. 

Naruto goes back to looking down at the lifeless thing in his hands that he'll have to take care of for the next week. They said that they would all activate tonight at 7pm, and he would be lying if he said he was nervous as hell. But how bad could these little guys be? 

Sneaking a peek over to his right, he sees a similar looking unease in Sasuke's face as he looks at his own doll. 

Grinning, Naruto lowers himself to tease the omega. "He looks like you." Sasuke gives him a sour look and uses the doll to smack him upside the head. The blonde cradles his head, his eyes watering. "Oi! Aren't omegas supposed to be sweet and nurturing!" He gets another smack. 

"There's nothing sweet about you!" Naruto whines out to which Sasuke growls. "Shut up, Idiot." 

Naruto mumbles as he rubs his aching head, frowning at the other. "Yeah, well I bet I get a higher score than you! Just watch!" 

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and tucks the wooden doll under his arm, "You can't even take care of yourself. How are you going to take care of that thing?" 

"How hard can it be? it's just a doll, anyway." He says as he stares at the lifeless face of the chakra doll. "It's not like it's a kid or something, where we gotta feed it and take it to the restroom." 

"You'd probably just try to feed it ramen if it did." 

"Hey! There are vegetables in ramen!" 

\---

He's staring at the doll that's he's placed on the table as he sits on his bed. It's almost 7, so the thing should start doing....something soon. With each minute that ticked by, he got more and more nervous. The thing's wooden drawn on smiley face staring at him the entire time. Eventually, his clock read "7:00 pm" and the doll lit up light blue with chakra and starts to move. He holds his breath as it stands up on short stubs and stares at him. 

"Uhhhhh...That's creepy."

A little ping rings out, and the drawn on face turns down into a frown. Naruto furrows his eyebrows, and just as he's about to open his mouth to say something, a loud, high pitched chime rings out. Falling out of bed in a hurry, he runs up to the thing and picks it up."H-Hey! quiet! Shh!" He watches distrubed as it's little "limbs" flail around in distress. The chiming turning into an almost wailing, and he freaks out as he starts to twist and turn the doll. "What is it? what do you want? Huh?" He yells at it over the loud noises it makes. He can hear his neighbors banging on his wall, telling him to keep it down, and as he turns to yell out a distressed "Sorry!" His eyes widen as a loud buzzer sound goes off and the doll lights up red. A monotone voice coming from the doll. 

_[Minus one point]_

"HUHHHH!?!"

"Naruto, shut up!" he hears muffled from his neighbors.

\---

He's exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes, and the doll tucked under his arm as he makes his way towards training. He hadn't been able to sleep at all with this stupid thing ringing and buzzing all night long. He had had to apologize to his neighbors multiple times. Not once had he been able to "soothe" the damn log. The thing turning red and making that annoying buzzer noise all night. So far he had minus 17 points. 

'This exercise sucks!' He thought as he walked up to the training ground his team was going to meet at that morning. 

He spots a familiar head of dark hair and frowns. 'Sasuke probably didn't lose a single point, showoff.' he thought as he stomped his way over to the other. The closer he got though, the look on the other's face made him grin. Sasuke glared at him as he pointed his finger at him.

"You look like crap!" He laughed. 

"Look who's talking, Dumbass," Sasuke growled at him. The omega's appearance was similar to the alpha's. 

Both of their dolls chimed at the same time, and they panicked to try and figure out what to do. In the end, two identically loud buzzer sounds rung out in the air as the two boys glared at their red dolls. Naruto growled out and threw his on the ground in frustration, to which another buzz sounded off.

_[Minus three points]_

"AHHHHH! NO!" He yelled out in despair, Sasuke giving him an annoyed look. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU STUPID DOLL!?"

Exhausted, Sasuke sat down and leaned his back against a nearby tree, setting his own doll next to him. His hand coming up to rub at his eyes and the bridge of his nose. "we're never going to win like this." He says, to which Naruto shakes his head and sits down next to him. 

"Come on! Think of something!" He tries desperately. "We can't lose!" 

Sasuke frowns at him, crossing his arms. "In case you hadn't noticed, Naruto. I'm not doing any better." 

"Morning!" They both turn to see Sakura running up to them, waving and smile on her face. Not a single hair out of place on her head, skin shiny in the daylight. 

"Sakura.....H-how was your night?" He tries, hope blossoming in his chest. 

The other alpha looks at both of them, confused. "Fine. Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can yall tell im touch starved yet?
> 
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4

He clasps his hands in front of himself, kneeling in front of her. "Please help me!" "Us" He hears a grumble from behind himself. Nodding vigorously, he makes sure to puf out his lip and look as helpless as possible. "Yeah, Us! Please, Sakura-chan!"

Seeing how unkept her two teammates looked, she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as she nodded. "It can't be helped. I don't want to be doing D-Rank missions for the next two weeks. Okay!" She places her hands on her hips and sticks out her chest. "What have you two been doing to soothe it?"

They both look at each other, blank stares on their faces. "Uh..."

"Come on, guys! Think of it as a baby! what do you do to soothe babies?" She tries again. 

Naruto looks down at the doll and stares at it. How is he supposed to know? Not like he's ever had to take care of anyone besides himself. "No no no! First of all, you're holding it too roughly!" Sakura adjusts his grip so that he's gently cradling it to his chest. He feels silly. Its little chakra eyes stare blankly at him. So far so good. "Now what?" he asks and looks over to Sasuke who's mimicking him. She smiles and nods. "We wait until it starts fussing and go through what could be the problem. It's doesn't have to eat or go to the restroom since it's a doll, so that makes it a little easier." 

Sasuke hums, to which Naruto turns to look at him. He has the dumb doll awkwardly cradled in his arms with a stressed out look in his face. The thing starts to squirm and Sakura hurries over to kneel beside him. "Remember, think of it as a baby." She says next to him, Naruto shuffling his butt against the grass to get a better look. Sasuke frowns but nods. He tries rocking it. "Easy....easy..." Sakura says as he gentles his swaying. The creepy thing is quieting down, but its little wooden limbs are still wiggling around. "Try scenting it. Maybe that will do the trick." Sakura adds, to which Sasuke makes a face. 

"What the hell? It doesn't even have a nose!" Naruto muses to which the doll lets out a louder beep. 

Sasuke sighs as he brings the thing into the crook of his neck and gently rocks it back and forth. The beeping slowly starts to die down. 

There's a stirring in his gut as he takes in the sight of the omega. Rocking the doll back and forth, holding it to his neck in a mock scenting gesture. Sasuke's eyes catch his and he frowns. "Stop looking at me like that, dumbass." There's a hint of a flush on the omega's face and being caught makes those flutterings in his gut that much more annoying. He coughs into his hand to clear his throat when a ping rings out and they all hear/ 

_[plus one point]_

The relief instantly makes Sasuke relax his shoulders and lower the doll from his neck. He rubs himself consciously and looks at Naruto from under his lashes. Sakura smiles at him, a flush on her own face. "Amazing, Sasuke! But I knew you could do it. Now it's your turn Naruto." She says as she turns to him. He gulps at the sudden shift in attention to himself ad straightens up. "R-right!"

\---

Sakura helps them both as much as she can. Kakashi showing up in time to see Naruto raising his own doll up in the sky and cheering triumphantly. 

Thay go on with their training for the day, and each day after that. His neighbors are thankful for the quiet evenings now that he's sort of kind of figured out the doll. Now every warning peep he takes head on and grins win it lets him know that he's done well. He's never cared for anything else in his life, so he wonders if this is what it would be like to have a baby brother or sister. The thought leaves a little hurt in his chest of longing, but he quickly chases it away. 

Each day he sees some of the other genin with their little dolls, all with different ways of soothing their 'little ones'. 

All of the rookies are together eating after a joint training, the restaurant they're at is noisy and cheerful with all the talking that goes on between everyone. The teachers all saying that it was their treat since they all did well on that day, which lead to a unified cheer. Everyone was mostly sitting with their teammates, mostly. Sasuke scowled as he was flanked by both Ino and Sakura. Some of the boys snickering as the obviously annoyed omega was being cooed over by the two girls. 

Sakura glares at the blonde, smile on her face. "Why don't you go sit with your teammates, Ino? They seem lonely." Ino laughs and places herself in front of them both. " In your dreams, Forehead. Plus, I said I'd help Sasuke take care of his doll while we eat, right?" She looks to the omega who ignores her as he goes for his drink. He takes a sip and places it on the table, both of them scurrying to refill it for him. 

"How annoying." He hears from beside him and gives Shikamaru a toothy grin. "Wish that was you huh?" The beta gives him a side eye, but only sighs in answer. Kiba laughs on the other side of him and Naruto's eyes are drawn to the wooden doll seated in the shaggy ninja's lap. "You know that thing doesn't eat right?" The blonde asks, to which Kiba shakes his hand at him. 

"It's not about whether or not it can it. This is my pup until the end of the test, so I'm gonna treat it like I treat all the pups in my family." The alpha says calmy. 

Naruto looks at his own doll which is seated behind him, and then back at Kiba's. "I don't know about that...It's still creepy to me." He makes a face. Kiba laughs but throws an arm around him. "You just haven't been around pups as much as I have. trust me! this thing is a walk in the park compared to real ones." Naruto smiles at him. "I'll take your word for it."

They eventually get their food and start to eat. Sasuke looking like he was at the end of his rope and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. The two girls hurry to ask if they can take care of his doll to which he gives a "Whatever" and heads towards the restroom. Naruto's eyes follow him, and he hurriedly gives his doll to Kiba. "I gotta take a leak, take can of this will ya" He rushes out as he follows after the omega. Kiba squawking at him and Shikamaru rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Smooth."

He makes it to the restroom and rushes in to see Sasuke leaning against the wall. Both of their eyes widen in surprise before Sasuke looks away from him and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"Uh..." Not sure of what to do now that he followed after the omega, Naruto awkwardly stands in the middle of the restrooms. 

"Use the toilet if you're gonna use them. I want some peace and quiet." Sasuke tells him, and Naruto straightens up. His fingers are fidgeting, but he goes to stand against the opposite wall from the other, arms crossing over his own chest, hiding his hands. "Um, so. Are you doing better with the doll?" He tries and it sounds weird as it tumbles from his lips, he winces as those dark eyes lock on him. "Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke says defensively, to which Naruto automatically tries to egg him on. "the poor thing's probably suffering having to smell your stink all the time." He jokes, but Sasuke glares at him. 

"Speak for yourself. I don't stink." Sasuke says to him, and he's starting to get those little butterflies in his stomach again.

"Liar!" He grins, fingers digging into his jacket as his excitement amps up. "You stink. It's okay. I mean, you are a guy so it makes sense." He laughs but Sasuke doesn't. Instead, he pushes himself off of the wall and stalks towards the blonde. Naruto shuts up when they are face to face with each other, close enough that he can see just how long the other's eyelashes are. He's tense as Sasuke leans in towards him. "Scent me." 

"HUH?" Naruto stares at him with wide eyes. Those flutterings getting stronger and stronger in his belly. 

Sasuke stares at him, before looking just over his shoulder. "I don't stink. Scent me and see you're wrong." 

He doesn't know what to do. He won't say he hasn't wanted to every time he sees Sasuke cradle that stupid doll against his nape. Sasuke's looking away, neck exposed to him, and he zeros in at the junction where all their scent glands are. He's so close. Hesitantly, he leans forward and takes a slight sniff against the omega's jaw. He takes another look at Sasuke's face and sees how the other's face is a little pink. "Hey, Sasuke?" He asks to which the other looks at him properly, with an eyebrow raised. "What?" 

"Scent me too." He says, and Sasuke's eyes widen. "What?" Naruto nods and quickly shuffles his jacket so his own neck is exposed. "You said I stink, too. I'm telling you I don't. So take a whiff to see I'm not lying." They both stare at each other, red faced, before Sasuke sighs loudly and leans into him. He flinches when the cold tip of the other's nose touches the warm skin of his nape. He hears how Sasuke breathes him in and takes his chance to scent the omega as well. He runs his nose against that bundle of nerves where Sasuke's scent is and feels his eyes close. Sasuke doesn't stink. He already knew that, but there's something about his scent that makes itself at home in his chest. He shivers as Sasuke slots himself against his nape, a hand holding onto the edge of his jacket that isn't his. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks Sasuke must be able to hear it with how close he is. 

There's the sound of footsteps approaching and they quickly split apart as Kakashi opens up the door and looks at the both of them. 

"Well well well, what's going on in here?" 

"Nothing!"

"Nothing!"

They both say, red faced at the older alpha.

\---

In the end, it was Kiba's team that won the challenge. The toothy alpha declaring victory at them all, with Hinata and Shino smiling happily with him. 

They ended up getting last place by three points. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stoopid boys  
> i love them so much
> 
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4

**Author's Note:**

> i literally forgot that i write fics during the holiday break  
> and woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to randomly write a narusasu fic
> 
> of course naruto and sasuke don't know how to take care of these fucking dolls. have ya'll seen boruto?
> 
> rating might change depending on what i decide to do in future chapters.  
> i have many thoughts in my head


End file.
